


The Beauty Underneath

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Mentions of Cas x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	The Beauty Underneath

When Dean told you Cas was dressing up as the Phantom of the Opera for Chuck’s costume party you were barely able to contain the squeal that wanted to slip through your lips at the thought of the angel dressed in the mask and cape.

It was at that moment that you decided to tell Cas about the crush you had on him at the party.

You just hoped Cas returned your feelings. For months you had been searching for a sign that he felt something more than friendship for you with no results.

Because of back to back hunts you weren’t able to pick up a costume until the morning of the party and you spent a long time wandering the store looking for something that would be fun before you finally found the perfect angel costume.

The white dress was long and sexy instead of short and slutty. The wings were lightweight on your back, and the halo looked beautiful nestled in your hair.

Hopefully Cas would find you the most attractive angel he had ever seen.

Returning to the bunker, you were walking through the war room with your purchases when you heard Sam and Chuck talking in the library. Setting your bags down, you took a seat next to Sam.

“So what did you pick out Y/N?” Chuck asked.

You blushed, wondering if he would find your costume stupid or offensive. “It’s an angel costume.”

Chuck laughed. “I can’t wait to see it. I’m glad you are more excited for the party than the other humans I invited.”

You turned red yet again. “I have special plans for the party,” you confessed.

Chuck studied you for a moment and you got the distinct impression he could tell what you were planning.

Breaking eye contact with him, you looked down at the table until he spoke. “Y/N, he’s not the path for you.”

Sam looked between the two of you in confusion and you were grateful that he didn’t ask any questions.

“Why not?”

“You will discover soon enough,” Chuck said vaguely.

“Screw that. I am going after what I want, I have free will,” you snapped, jumping up and grabbing your bags.

Your footsteps echoed down the hallway until you slammed your bedroom door shut with a satisfying bang.

* * *

 

Chuck was hosting the party at the mansion Balthazar had moved into once Chuck re-created him. It wasn’t a far drive but you were restless in the backseat of the Impala.

Cas wasn’t at the bunker when you emerged from your bedroom fully dressed and you tried to hide your disappointment when Dean mentioned Cas was already at the party with his brothers.

“Do you think Lucifer will attend?” you asked, mostly for conversation.

“Chuck wasn’t sure last time I asked,” Sam replied. “He’s trying to repair that relationship but he said Lucifer is still hesitant to trust him or be around his family.”

“This just gets freaking better and better,” Dean grumbled. “The devil in a costume.”

You grinned at his obvious discomfort with going to a costume party full of angels. “I’m glad to see you two put so much thought into your costumes,” you remarked.

“We are going as hunters. It’s a costume.”

You rolled your eyes but didn’t say anything more as Dean pulled into the driveway of the mansion. Your stomach was fluttering as you exited the car and took Sam’s offered arm.

The party was in full swing when you walked inside. Costumes of all sorts greeted you – traditional masquerade outfits, kings and queens, Batman, Zorro, a princess. You couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across your face.

“There you are,” Jody said, slipping up next to you in a pirate costume and squeezing your hand. “Claire and I were beginning to think we were going to be the only humans here all night.”

“Where is Claire?” you asked, leaning down in her ear to be heard over the music.

“She’s the Batgirl over in the corner flirting with the angel dressed as a vampire,” Jody replied.

“Have you seen Cas yet?”  
Jody shook her head before being pulled away by Sam and Dean.

You walked around the party, stopping to chat with Balthazar and Gabriel who hadn’t seen Cas either.

Your heels were hurting your feet so you accepted Balthazar’s invitation to join him at one of the tables surrounding the bar. Sipping a glass of champagne, you listened to Balthazar telling you about his sexual conquests while still scanning the crowd for Cas.

* * *

 

Standing in the back of the room concealed in shadow, Lucifer already regretted attending his father’s party and he had only been there for a few minutes. The music was loud, his brothers and sisters were being obnoxious in their flashy costumes, and the costume his brother had given him to wear was uncomfortable.

Scanning the room, he caught a flash of white near the bar and did a double take. Y/N was sitting next to Balthazar dressed as an angel.

The gossamer wings she had strapped to her back reflected the lights and he was transfixed for a moment.

Her laughter carried across the room as Balthazar said something, and Lucifer shifted his position as his vessel reacted to the sound.

Y/N frequently turned her attention from Balthazar to glance around the room as if she was looking for something or someone, and Lucifer held his breath, waiting and willing her gaze to land on him. Just one look. Something to have made this dammed party worth attending.

She didn’t notice him. After glancing across the rest of the room she returned her attentions to his brother.

Someone turned the music up and several bodies made their way out to the dance floor. Shaking his head, Lucifer started across the room in search of a dark and quiet spot.

* * *

 

Sitting your glass of champagne down, you turned your head in time to see a black Phantom of the Opera cape and fedora disappearing into a dark room off the hallway _. Cas._

Heart suddenly racing, you stood up so quickly you startled Balthazar. “Restroom,” you muttered before starting down the hallway after Cas.

Lucifer entered what ended up being a restroom. It was pitch black inside and he had just removed his hat and mask before taking a deep breath when he heard the door open and close quickly, the lock catching.

He was about to open his mouth and let whoever it was know that he was in there when the smell of perfume hit his nose. There was a flurry of movement and he felt hands grip his shoulders.

“Don’t say anything,” you whispered, pulling him flush against your body and bringing your lips up to his.

Your mouth sealed over his, instantly creating a fire that ran through his grace. In his shock, Lucifer’s mouth was open just enough for you to take quick possession of it. Your tongue ran softly over his, massaging lightly as your arms locked around his head, drawing him as close to you as possible.

Lucifer let out a muted gasp, which fell into a rumbling groan as you devoured him hungrily.

You had consumed his thoughts for months and now here you were in his arms, kissing him with a desire to match his own.

You let out a sound of delight when he took control of the kiss, quickly threading your fingers through his hair and pressing your hips against his to discover how hard he was.

Lucifer’s fingers found your dress and he pushed it up slightly, just enough so you could wrap your legs around his waist. You did so without a second thought and for a moment the two of you lost your balance, collapsing against a wall.

He had you pinned up against the wall, your legs wrapped around him. He kept thinking he must be dreaming and his hands twisted in your hair as he titled his head to the side, deepening the kiss.

You felt a brushing sensation against your entire being and you realized it was his grace. The sensation grew even more pleasant when it touched what felt like your very soul.

Pleasure ran from the top of your head to the bottom of your feet and you felt like very inch of you was alive.

"Oh fuck…Cas…” you breathed.

Cas?! Lucifer drew away from your mouth instantly, ignoring your soft mewling pleas. Slowly he lowered you to the floor. “Sorry to disappoint you, Y/N. But it’s not Cas,” he said.

Your eyes widened and you quickly found the light switch, clicking it on to see a heavily disheveled Lucifer. “I…” you stuttered, still in shock.

Lucifer was the one who had stirred all these emotions and all this desire?

“Thought you would surprise my brother?” Lucifer smirked, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice with contempt.

“He was going to be the Phantom…” you trailed off in confusion.

“Cassie loaned me his costume, he’s around here somewhere dressed in flannel like the Winchesters.”

“Oh,” was all you could say. Your entire body was still on fire from the kiss and the way his grace was in you, so much more intimate than his body could ever be.  
  
Lucifer stood still, his eyes not leaving yours as you tried to grasp the situation.

He studied the flush across your neck and the way your eyes were still full of arousal. Your small pink tongue darted out to lick your bottom lip and he knew you tasted him.

“I’m sorry I kissed you,” you finally said, voice soft.

“Are you?” Lucifer retorted, taking a step towards you.

You blinked. “What was that? The grace thing? It was inside me.”

“Your soul, it was calling for my grace.”

You swallowed as he took another step closer. “I should…”

“Go find my brother? Yes, you should,” he murmured, his lips just inches from yours.

“I don’t think he was the path meant for me,” you whispered Chuck’s earlier words that had angered you.

“Y/N?” he responded, a grin tugging at his lips.

Could Lucifer really be your destiny? The devil? When his hand reached out to brush a lock of hair from your face you felt the urge, the pull, towards him.

 


End file.
